


The best moments can't be captured on film

by RedRaidingHood



Series: A good snapshot keeps a moment from running away [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaidingHood/pseuds/RedRaidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is an adorable idiot and Nico loves it - Just two dorks cuddling in their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best moments can't be captured on film

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little follow up to "Photographs are memories that last forever", but you don't actually have to read that before reading "The best moments can't be captured on film"

The composition was off. It had to be the composition, the light was ok, not great, but ok, still something just looked wrong. Nico bit his thumb in annoyance. He could use Lightroom to take care of the bright skin of the models, but he didn’t want to Photoshop the picture to oblivion.   
The picture was just one of a few he’d taken earlier for the basketball-club. Nico hadn’t been too keen on taking pictures of sweating guys in motion, but a little cash and Jason almost begging him had convinced the photographer otherwise. Not that he disliked athletic boys – quite on the contrary actually -, but he knew from experience that this particular club got a little touchy. Like hugging him, leaning on him or on occasion lifting him up; just because they were all like two-meter-giants and he a lanky hobbit. He didn’t like that.   
Sighing he deleted the picture on his laptop and leaned back in his swivel chair. Some of the boys had been nice though; they had noticed his discomfort and stepped back. One had even tried to give him his number so Nico could “call him if he ever needed help or just wanted to talk? Getting a coffee maybe?”. Nico smiled. Not because of the basketball-player, but because of the other boy currently using up all their hot water in the shower.

Jason was great, Nico didn’t know what he did to deserve this man, but he wasn’t going to think too much on it while it still lasted. Opening another folder on his laptop, Nico flicked through the last weeks he had captured on film – ending with the one photo he had taken just moments after Jason had kissed him for the first time. Nico really liked it; Jason looked so proud and happy and he grinned like the big idiot he was. The small scar on his lip was clearly visible, and for that Nico was grateful. It didn’t show up on every picture, but when the lightning was right, just like it had luckily been at that time, one could see the small imperfection.

“Watcha looking at?”

Nico would admit to being attracted to a well-toned, male body and he would definitely admit to being attracted to _Jason’s_ body, but when this particular body - more specific, its dropping wet abs – was practically shoved in his face, he did feel a little intimidated.

“Fuck Jason! Put on some clothes!”, Nico squeaked and hid his blushing face in his hands. Still he was grinning and he just knew Jason had this stupid smug look on his face. Nico couldn’t stop himself from peeking between his fingers when he felt Jason move from his position next to his and back to their shared wardrobe. Even if he had to look at Jason without the love he felt for this man, his more professional side had to admit, that Jason was more than just pleasing to the eye. Almost automatically, Nico’s hand found his camera, sneakily raising it to watch Jason change on its display rather than looking straight at him. When Jason was about to put his shirt on, flexing his muscles and stretching his arms over his head, Nico pressed the button. Once, twice, just before Jason turned, looking at him incredulous.

“Did you just…?”

Instead of answering, Nico grinned and took another picture.

Jason threw the shirt on and lunged forward, but Nico jumped out of his swivel chair, avoiding him and fleeing to his bed, the camera still in his hand and the devilish grin still on his face. Jason was right behind him, pushing him down on the covers, laughing himself.

Not many knew just how ticklish Nico was – but Jason did. The moment Nico’s head touched the pillows Jason’s fingers found their way to his sides, brutally ripping a mix of screaming and laughter from his throat. Nico flailed about laughing and kicking; tears ran down his face and he was sure his stomach muscles would be sore later.

“S-Stop! Ja-Jason, stop!”, he pressed out between fits, his breathing hard, even when Jason finally stopped and freed Nico of his camera to lay it on the nightstand. Nico’s hands found themselves stroking the strong arms that were keeping Jason’s body from crushing his. They were still a little wet and he could feel the muscles moving beneath the warm skin. Having Jason this close in nothing but slightly wet boxers and shirt was pretty nice. The mischievous smile on his face and that adorable scar so clearly visible was even nicer. Nico really wanted to kiss Jason… when he got his breath back.

Jason seemed to have pretty much the same idea, since he bent his arms, no longer holding himself up his both, but rather leaning only on one that lay beside Nico’s head; his other arm went up, his hand raised to reach Nico’s face and the younger closed his eyes in anticipation.

The kiss he expected never came, but one calloused finger found the tip of his nose.

“Boop”

Nico’s eyes shot open incredulous. “You did not just-”

Of course Jason did and if anything, the innocent smile he wore was proof of his misdeed. Nico frowned “Jason, no.”

“Why not? You’re cute.”

“Grace”, he warned.

“Cute as a button”, Jason answered and went to boop his nose again, but this time Nico swiped his hand away sputtering.

“One does not simple boop my nose, Jason Jennifer Grace!”

“ _Jennifer?_ ”

Nico smirked and both started to crack up at the ridiculous nickname. Still laughing, Jason buried his face in Nico’s shoulder an put butterfly kisses on the exposed skin; when he drew back, he found Nico smiling at him fondly, unsuspectingly - “Boop”

Nico caught his hand and tried moving it away from his face, cursing and grinning at the same time; but Jason fought him, and instead moved his hand to Nico’s cheek, caressing soft skin and calming his boyfriend. Nico leaned into the touch and held Jason’s hand on his cheek with his own. Jason was an idiot. A playful, stupidly attractive idiot, but most of all, he was _his_ idiot.

Jason turned his hand a little, grabbing Nico’s fingers and pulling them up, kissing the knuckles. An almost electric feeling rushed through Nico’s body; Jason’s body on his, Jason’s lips on his hand, and those beautiful, sparkling eyes giving him their full attention. This was bliss. Nico shook his head, trying to get his brain to function again, but it felt futile, his whole being already captured by the man lying with him on the bed. All he wanted was for Jason to know, to be able to show Jason just how good he was to Nico, just how grateful he was, how much he felt loved and loved Jason in return. There were just no words that could describe the happiness Nico felt only by being with him, instead, Nico pulled Jason closer with his free hand until their foreheads touched. “You’re such a sap”

Jason laughed “You love it!”

Smirking, Nico closed the gap between them, “Maybe” and finally kissed the Jason like he’d wanted to earlier _._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to comment and/or criticize <3


End file.
